


Taking Care

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, Wet & Messy, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Alex isn't going anywhere. Michael may not fully believe it yet, but he will.***Alternatively, the one where they have filthy morning sex and talk about their feelings.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> I wasted precious time I should have spent studying for my comprehensive exams to write this filth. Hope it was worth it!

When Alex Manes wakes up one lazy Sunday morning, it’s to the pleasant scratch of stubble against his neck. His lips curl into a sleepy smile, his hand slowly following the curve of Michael’s spine up and up until he works his fingers into that impossibly soft mop of curls. Once they’ve found their home there, Michael makes a content little noise that tells Alex he’s already awake.

“Morning,” Alex croaks, voice still thick with sleep.

Michael tightens the arm he has draped across Alex’s waist and drops a kiss to his neck. “Morning,” he echoes.

They’ve been doing this for weeks now, ever since Michael left Maria and Alex finally plucked up the courage to face his feelings for Michael head on. It’s still so new, this fresh start they’ve forged for themselves, so much they still need to figure out, but Alex has never been happier.

Alex gently tugs on Michael’s hair and, as expected, Michael obeys his silent request to lift his head from his neck and meet Alex’s gaze. They look at each other for a brief, tender moment, Alex lost in the warm whiskey tones of Michael’s eyes before he leans up to kiss him.

It starts out slow and sweet until Michael shivers closer, a breathy moan tumbling passed his lips. The feel of Michael’s soft lips on his first thing in the morning is so perfect, so _right_, that Alex deepens the kiss without a second thought, morning breath be damned. He’ll take Michael any way he comes.

“Damn,” Michael gasps once they break apart for air. He rests his forehead against Alex’s collarbone, puffs of breath hitting his skin with every exhale. “You better be careful with me, Private. A guy could get used to this.”

He says it like a joke—Alex can feel his lips quirk into something like a smile against his skin—but Alex knows him too well to miss the very real insecurities brewing inside him. Alex makes a wounded sound and rolls them over so he can lean over Michael, his right thigh coming to rest naturally over Michael’s left.

“I’m _here_, Michael,” Alex says, and the way Michael’s eyes get a little misty at his words—at Alex’s rare use of his name—make Alex hate himself a little because clearly he hasn’t been doing a good enough job making sure that Michael _knows_ this. “I know I haven’t always been, but I’m here now. I’m not running from this, from _you_, ever again.” Alex leans down to kiss his lips, hard, but too quick for Michael to really kiss him back. “So you can get used to it all you like.” Alex smooths some of Michael’s errant curls from his forehead and continues, “I’m here as long as you want me.”

Michael surges upward to kiss him so quickly their teeth knock together, but Alex hardly registers the pain, too caught up in the way Michael’s hands are clinging to him and his tongue is sliding into his mouth. Michael’s desperate kisses leave him lightheaded, drunk on love and lust and everything in between.

He loses time to the hot press of Michael’s mouth against his neck, his cock hard and leaking against his hip, and his blunt nails leaving shallow crescents on his shoulders. They’ve never been great at talking things out, and maybe they never will be, but _this_ they’ve always excelled at. _This_ Alex knows exactly what to do with.

“What do you want, baby?” Alex asks in that voice he knows makes Michael weak in the knees. “My hand?” Alex grasps his cock firmly—maybe a little possessively—and jerks him nice and slow. Michael whimpers with his head thrown back against his pillow. “My mouth?” Alex continues, licking a stripe up the column of his neck until he reaches the sensitive skin behind his ear. “You wanna fuck me?” Michael doesn’t answer right away, so Alex releases his cock and uses his hand to tip Michael’s chin more in his direction so he can look at him. Those warm honey-brown irises he’d been admiring earlier have nearly been swallowed whole by his pupils with how gone Michael already is. “Could get you off just like this, if you want,” he says, grinding their hips together just a little harder as he peppers Michael’s throat with biting kisses. Alex can feel him shake his head.

“Fuck me,” Michael pants, hiking his leg up on Alex’s hip like he expects him to just push right in, no prep necessary.

Alex swallows thickly, his cock throbbing at the thought. “Are you sure?” he asks, searching his eyes. “You’re not too sore?” Michael’s alien stamina notwithstanding, Alex had been pretty rough with him last night and he doesn’t want to hurt him.

“Please, Alex. I need you inside me.”

_That’s not really an answer,_ Alex thinks. “Turn over,” he says.

Michael frowns at him. “I wanna see you,” he grumbles.

“You will,” Alex promises. “Trust me.”

Michael swallows before he nods and starts to turn over onto his stomach.

“Spread your legs for me,” Alex says, as he makes a slow descent down Michael’s back.

Michael does as he’s told, bearing the most intimate parts of himself to Alex’s eyes. It makes Alex feel powerful to know he has that much of Michael’s trust, makes his chest swell just a little more with a heady mixture of love and pride.

“So good for me,” he sighs, meaning it, but also knowing how praise makes Michael preen. He meets Michael’s gaze for a moment, notices the blush high on his cheeks, and he falls in love with him all over again. He kisses Michael’s left cheek while he pushes his right knee just a little further up the bed so he can get a better look.

Michael’s hole isn’t gaping like it was last night, but it isn’t _not_ either. It’s a little inflamed, but when he gently prods it with the tip of his spit-slick finger Michael doesn’t complain. He thinks he’ll be okay if they take it slow, but there’s something he wants to do first.

“What are you doin—_oh my god_!” Michael shouts as Alex licks a stripe from his perineum to his tailbone. He’s done this to Michael once before—with _great_ success, if he doesn’t say so himself—but Michael clearly isn’t expecting it. “_Fuck_,” he whines, pushing back against Alex’s mouth.

Alex doesn’t even need to work him open much before he can slide his tongue inside him. He pulls back to ask, “Where’d we put the lube?” before diving back in.

“Y-you sure you even need it?” Michael quips shakily as he fishes it out from under a pillow and tosses it back. “_Fuck_, I bet you could just slide right in-Ah!“ Alex bites Michael’s right cheek, cutting him off with a yelp. If Michael keeps talking like that, this’ll be over far too soon.

“I take care of what’s mine, Guerin,” Alex says, pressing a soothing kiss onto the bite mark and squeezing a healthy amount of lube on his fingers. Without warning, Alex slips two fingers inside of him.

“_Alex_,” Michael moans, doing his best to thrust back onto his fingers with whatever leverage he can get. Alex adds a third and angles down toward Michael’s prostate, his sobs of pleasure muffled by a pillow. He fingers him just like that, nailing that spot inside him just to hear him scream for it, until he’s shouting, “Al-_ex_—_Oh fuck, oh fuck_, I’m gonna—“

Before Alex realizes what he’s trying to tell him, Michael is already clenching around his fingers as he comes, his body heaving with shuddering breaths as the pleasure washes over him. Alex fucks him through it and then gingerly withdraws his fingers once it’s clear he’s finished. He wipes them off on the sheets, already resigned to changing them once they’re finally out of bed.

“_Alex_,” Michael says again once he’s regained the ability to speak. This time he sounds distinctly more annoyed. Alex crawls back up to lay next to him, his head pillowed on his own bicep as he wriggles closer until their noses touch.

“What?” he asks, softly petting Michael’s hair.

Michael shoots him a look that is more besotted than it is the accusatory glare he was probably aiming for. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“No,” he says honestly, though in hindsight he can see why Michael might think he did, given his concerns over whether Michael could handle another round so soon.

“Good,” he pants lightly, “‘Cause I’m still determined to sit on your dick regardless.”

Alex laughs and leans forward that extra inch to kiss him. “You’re insatiable.”

“Just for you,” Michael murmurs and Alex can’t resist kissing him again before Michael is rolling him onto his back and climbing into his lap.

“Yeah?” Alex asks, knowing all Michael needs to flip that switch into absolute depravity is a little gentle encouragement. Alex grabs the lube and slicks himself up quickly before Michael gets impatient and just fucks him dry. He’s probably wet and open enough to take it, but Alex meant what he said—he takes care of what’s his, even if Michael won’t. “Just me, huh?”

“Just you,” he repeats, running his hands down Alex’s chest. He lightly tweaks one of Alex’s nipples, pleased when Alex gasps under him, his hips bucking involuntarily. “Want you so much, all the time.”

“Why don’t you show me how much?” Alex challenges, sliding his hands up and down Michael’s thighs.

Michael hums and nods, pushing himself higher up on his knees. He takes hold of Alex’s cock, bites his lip as he sinks down onto it all the way in one smooth movement, pulling a moan from Alex in the process. “Oh fuck,” he whimpers. “God, that’s perfect.”

Alex would be hard pressed to disagree. The sudden tight, wet heat of Michael around him is an exquisite torture, putting him on the edge of an orgasm before he’s even started moving.

When Michael starts to lift up, Alex reaches out to still him. “Wait, just-just give me a minute,” he says.

“Close already, huh?” Michael smirks, his earlier desperation vanishing in favor of giving Alex shit.

“Fuck off,” Alex whines, and anyone else might’ve taken it at face value and gotten upset, but Michael knows him better than that and just laughs. The vibrations travel through his body directly to his cock, making Alex groan a little.

Michael laughs again, the most beautiful sound Alex has ever heard, and grabs his right hand. He lifts it to his face and starts kissing his fingers, one by one, patiently waiting for Alex to collect himself. It’s not long before he’s backed away from the edge enough to give Michael the go ahead.

Michael starts out slow, getting himself used to the stretch before he picks up the pace. All Alex can do is hold onto Michael’s thighs on either side of him, feeling his muscles shift beneath his skin, while Michael bounces on his cock with no small amount of enthusiasm.

“_Alex_,” Michael chants his name like a prayer, eyes boring down into Alex’s own. “_Fuck_, darlin’, you have any idea how good you feel?”

“Think I just might,” Alex says, reaching up to grab Michael’s cock where it’s already hard and dripping onto his stomach. Alex isn’t entirely sure if it’s an alien thing or a Michael thing, but the man has an obscenely short refractory period. “Why don’t you tell me anyway?”

“Love it so much,” he moans, rocking forward into Alex’s grip. “The things you do to me, Alex. The things I’d _let_ you do to me.”

Alex sends a silent thanks to his physical therapist for forcing him to do all those core strengthening exercises when he sits up to pull Michael into a filthy kiss, soaking up all of Michael’s whimpers and moans as he meets him thrust for thrust. Michael sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, bites it just a little. When he releases it, he pushes Alex back down onto the mattress so quick it makes his head spin.

Michael’s grinning at him wickedly as he leans away from him, placing his hands behind himself and tilting his hips back in that way Alex just _knows_ has his dick grinding right up on his sweet spot. From his place on the mattress, he has the perfect vantage point to watch his cock disappear in and out of Michael’s hole. It’s maybe the hottest thing he’s ever seen—Michael wet and fucked open for him, his body yielding to him in the most intimate way.

“_Fuck_, _Michael_,” Alex groans, abandoning Michael’s cock in favor of tracing where he’s stretched wide around him. His finger traces his rim, earning him a breathy moan from Michael. For a wild second, he considers sliding a finger in alongside his dick, but he’d want to talk to him about that first and now’s not really the time for a conversation break.

Instead, he presses his thumb into Michael’s perineum, right where he can get at his prostate from the outside, moving in firm circles. Michael sobs at the stimulation and within moments his second orgasm of the morning hits him, his whole body quivering as jets of come spurt forth onto both of their chests.

Alex doesn’t give Michael a second to recover before he’s flipping them over, hands on the backs of Michael’s thighs to keep him nice and open for him, and rutting into him quick and dirty. His knee screams in protest, but he knows this won’t take long.

“You gonna come in me, Private?” Michael asks right in his ear, voice still a little breathless. Alex is fucking him so hard he’s shifting up the bed with every thrust. “Fill me up, make me leak with it after you’re done? Come on, make me feel it, baby, wanna feel you inside me all day—“

Alex buries his face in Michael’s neck and moans as an orgasm overcomes him with all the force of a freight train. His hips keep moving, pushing his cock in and out of Michael’s wrecked hole as he fills him up, just like Michael wanted, and he just takes it all, everything Alex has to give, gasping right along with him.

Alex thinks he might’ve blacked out for a minute because when he opens his eyes his breathing is much more even and Michael is softly running his hands through his hair. He shifts a little closer and finds that he’s softer than he was, but still buried inside Michael, the movement pulling a whimper from him. He lifts his head from Michael’s shoulder to look at him.

“Nice of you to join us, Alex,” Michael says, his eyes sparkling and his lips curled into a lazy, well-fucked smile.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Alex says, leaning down to kiss him. Michael sighs happily against his lips. “You know I mean that, right?” Alex asks when he pulls away. “I love you.”

“I know,” Michael assures him. “I’m sorry, about earlier when I—well, you know. I know you love me, it’s just—I don’t know.”

Michael doesn’t have to say it for Alex to understand. Sometimes he just needs to hear it again, needs to _feel_ it, that extra little bit of reassurance that this trust he’s placing in Alex isn’t going to destroy him. Alex has walked away from him too many times to begrudge him any of that.

“Then I’ll tell you every day,” Alex says, rubbing his thumb along the edge of his cheekbone. “As many times as you need to hear it.” 

“Once more couldn’t hurt,” Michael says, eyes intent on Alex’s lips.

“I love you, Michael,” Alex indulges him, and Michael lifts up to kiss him, his arms wrapping tight around Alex’s shoulders to hold him close.

“I love you too,” he sighs against his lips.

The words make Alex feel warm all over. Maybe Michael’s not the only one who needs to hear that every now and again.

Alex moves his body closer to Michael again, seeking more of his touch, and he’s suddenly very aware that they’re still connected. “How are you feeling?” he asks, raking a hand down Michael’s flank.

“Like you’ve made a mess of me,” he replies, though he sounds pleased about it.

“Let me see,” Alex says.

Michael nods, braces himself while Alex pulls out as gently as he can. Alex leans back, pushing Michael’s legs toward his chest and sees that, yeah, he certainly has. He’s greeted by the sight of his come leaking out of Michael’s hole and before he can even think to stop himself he’s reaching out and pushing it back in with his index finger, drawing curses from Michael.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, withdrawing from his body, but Michael just shakes his head and reaches for his hand. He takes Alex’s finger into his mouth, licking the come off of it like it’s candy.

“Christ, Guerin,” Alex says, his cock twitching at the sight. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

And, really, Alex wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @prouvaireafterdark <3


End file.
